ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Chaos Header
Chaos Header (カオスヘッダー Kaosu Heada) is one of Ultraman Cosmos's kaiju. He first appeared in episode 26. Chaos Header in the mind and intelligence of the Chaos Organisms, which are actually it's body. During his conflict with Earth and Ultraman Cosmos, the entity eventually took on physical manifestations to attack Cosmos directly. History Much like the normal Chaos monsters, this one also sought to make carnage, but after so many fell at the hands of Ultraman Comos, this one had the idea of infecting the hero. After a brief skirmish with EYES in the air it managed to infect Musashi but was driven off. Still targeting Musashi, the fiend managed to get into the EYES base and capture it's target, taking him outside where Ultraman Cosmos was summoned. As Ultraman Cosmos rose up, either because that was the plan or because he could not infect another light being, Chaos Ultraman arose for the first time. After a tough battle, Chaos Ultraman emerged victorious and Cosmos returned to Musashi's form. The Chaos Header then trapped the human, allowing him to use Ultraman Cosmos whenever he pleased. The Chaos Header was eventually defeated, however, by EYES new anti-Chaos weapon, freeing Musashi and allowing him to summon Ultraman Cosmos. destroying that cluster of Chaos Organisms and Chaos Ultraman. Powers *Energy Blasts: The Chaos Header can fire blasts of energy that can make small explosions. *Infect: The Chaos Header can infect an opponent, specifically the host of an Ultraman, to create Chaos Ultraman. When he does this, the host will be stuck in a sort of bubble, allowing the Chaos Header to summon Chaos Ultraman whenever he wishes. Chaos Header Iblis He transformed again into Chaos Header Iblis. Chaos Header Everlease appeared in Ultraman Cosmos episode 26. History One of the strongest chaos-based monsters to ever plague the planet, Chaos Header Iblis uickly went to work and began infecting humans, something it had never done before. It had grown interested in human emotions and through human hatred it gained a humanoid form. The last victim was a family man, with a wife and son at home, heart broken by his disappearance. In the lair where he was kept the man sent a message to his son over the computer and the boy took on a long journey to find his father, while EYES, particularly Musashi, went in search of him. When EYES finally picked up on the boy's trail, Musashi put his to rest in his car and went inside a warehouse for his father. Inside he found the father possessed and unable to control his overstimulated rage. However after the small boy managed to get through the darkness and speak to his father, the true terror became. The chaos organisms evacuated his body but remembering the hatred were able to take on a humanoid form. A giant of death and destruction, the creature began to rampage. As it destoyed everything in sight Musashi summoned the strength of Ultraman Cosmos. The monster unleashed every weapon it had, from energy blasts to its chaos field with the hero was being overpowered by its demonic powers. That is until Cosmos called forth his Corona Mode and was able to fight back, but even then that wasn’t enough. On the ground, the father that Chaos Header Iblis had infected began to remember the good times he had with his young son. These memories disturbed the fiend and weakened it, allowing Ultraman Cosmos to quickly fire off his Naybuster Ray. The beam smashed into its chest and engulfed the monster in a massive explosion that vaporized it. Chaos Header Mebut He transformed again into Chaos Header Mebut. He appeared in Ultraman Cosmos episode 29. History The latest Chaos Header monster, Mebut was a ruthless beast. After his disguise of Chaos Eligal 2 was destroyed, the fiend revealed its true self to Ultraman Cosmos. With his body already weakened, the guardian was unable to transform into his Corona mode. With no other choice, Cosmos rushed in for one final strike and slashed his hand across the beast’s body and vanished. Unopposed now, the monster was free to attack. Before the EYES forces could arrive, a new ally had: Lidorias! As the bird-like reptile attacked the evil entity, EYES unleashed all their weapons with little effect. Thankfully, when the creature infected Ridorias with Chaos Organisms, the winged monster was capable of withstanding it and continued to battle.Chaos Header Mebut’s dreams of absolute destruction would seen be ended, however. In the time of the eclipse, Ultraman Cosmos rose just in time as Lidorias was down. With newfound power of revival, he transformed into Corona Mode and brought the fight yet again. The titan was still unwilling to go down. As the eclipse ended, Ultraman Cosmos awakened a new form of power, the Eclipse Mode! The ground shook under his very footsteps and the hero effortlessly tossed this vile demon around as if a rag doll. When Mebut fired all of his weapons at once, the hero blocked them and sent them right back! Knowing it stood little chance against the warrior of light, the creature picked up Lidorias and threatened to kill it! In response, Ultraman Cosmos fired his Cosmium Beam for the first time! The ray of light penetrated Ridorias’ body, instantly killing the Chaos Organisms within him. It continued out his back and struck Chaos Header Mebut. Unable to withstand such power of light, the demon’s body was engulfed in fire and exploded! Chaos Darkness During a fight with a Chaos Ultraman on the moon, the Chaos Organisms appear and transform the fake Ultra into a devilish beast called "Chaos Darkness". Cosmos tries to put up a fight with the beast, but even with the assistance of EYES, Chaos Darkness beats Cosmos then retreats. Later on, Chaos Darkness arrives on Earth and causes havoc. Soon, EYES tries to kill the monster, but Musashi appears and tries to convince Chaos Darkness to leave. The creature refuses and tries to kill Musashi until Ultraman Cosmos appears and tries to fend off the beast. After nearly getting killed, Mogrudon, Bolgils, and Lidorias appear and use their cries, and somehow touch the inner goodness of Chaos Darkness. Having the chance, Cosmos uses the Luna Final and turns the creature into an angel, causing the Chaos Organisms to retreat out of it and float into space, ending the destruction of one of Earth's most deadly threats Chaos Header 0 Chaos Header 0 appears at the end of Ultraman Cosmos and makes a cameo in Ultraman Saga. It is the intelligence of the Chaos Organisms purified after they had taken on the form of Chaos Darkness. History Cosmos uses the Luna Final attack with the Earth monsters use their roars to purify the Chaos Organisms (in the form of Chaos Header) which turns him to a golden and angelic being. Cosmos orders him to leave the Earth but Chaos refuses as he had redeemed and if he goes, at least he wants Cosmos to accompany him at the space as he vanishes into light particles. In Ultraman Saga, he becomes a guardian to a planet where the Earth monsters habituate. He was seen talking to a Mienin, who stands on it's arm. Forms - Chaos Header Iblis= Chaos Header Iblis Height: 66m Weight: 61,000t The first manifested form of the Chaos Header Entity, it was the result of the Chaos Header becoming interested in human emotions, particularly hatred. Powers and abilities *Chaos Light Bullets: Chaos Header Iblis can fire missile-strength blasts of energy from his eyes. *Wave Bullet: When attacked, Chaos Header Iblis an create a telekinetic field that resembles disturbed space called the Wave Bullet which can absorbs attacks and used as a projectile. If an enemy is engulfed in the field they will be at mercy of the Chaos header's telekinesis until the break free or are released. *Claws: Chaos Header Iblis' Claws can cut Cosmos skin, pierce his barrier and if he latches on he could drain Cosmos' knowledge. They can also fire beams. *Chaos Infect: Chaos Header Iblis is capable of infecting and controlling human beings. - Chaos Header Mebut= Chaos Header Mebut: Height: 69m Weight: 67,000t This was the result of the Chaos Header evolving. It first appeared after setting a trap for Cosmos possing as a monster to get him to waste his energy. Powers and abilities *Chaos Light Bullets: Chaos Header Mebut can fire missile-strength blasts of energy from his eyes. *Wave Bullet: Mebut's is stronger and larger than Iblis. *Claws: Like Iblis, Mebut can fire energy beams from his claws. *Eye Beams: Mebut can fire beams from his eyes. *Transformation: Chaos Header Mebut could transform into a Chaos version of previously infected beings. - Chaos Darkness= Chaos Darkness Height: 70m Weight: 76,000t First appearing on the Moon after Chaos Ultraman's final defeat, Chaos Darkness was the true face and might of the Chaos Organisms, comprised of all the Chaos Organism particles that rested in outer parts of the solar system. This form was a born of the Chaos Header's hatred of Ultraman Cosmos for interfering in its goals and destroying portions of it's being. Powers and abilities *Dark Destroyer: Chaos Darkness can charge up and fire a massive energy ball from his hands. This attack has tremendous force behind it, pushing back whatever it hits hundreds of yards. It even shattered Cosmos' Golden Barrier *Chaos Light Bullets: Chaos Darkness can unleash energy blasts from his hands. Each one can cause large explosions, filling entire streets with fire as they tear through structures. **Crimson Break: Chaos Darkness can unleash red Energy Blasts from his hands. First used on the moon, and shot into the ground creating a large fissure. *Wave Bullet: Chaos Darkness as a superb telekinetic ability, allowing him to lift up enemies with his mind and throw them around as if rag dolls. His form of this is has a purple hue. **Barrier: When attacked, Chaos Darkness can put up a purple energy barrier that protects him from attacks. *Chaos Organisms: Chaos Darkness is the true face of the Chaos Organisms, the Chaos Headers, Chaos Monsters and Chaos Ultraman were all just his projections. *Durability: Chaos Darkness could withstand the Prominence wave, he was still pushed, and was even resistant to the Luna End, although he was eventually purified. * }} Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Chaos Darkness also appeared as playable character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth videogame. He appeared in episode 13 and can be unlocked and is playable. His final form is called "Neo Chaos Darkness 2" and cannot be unlocked. He only appears as the final boss of the game. Trivia *Although not physically seen, Chaos Darkness is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Support 1 in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Chaos Darkness is one of the many monsters to defeat an Ultra the first time. *Chaos Darkness is the one of the only monsters to have goodness inside of it. *Chaos Darkness's costume was a modified Chaos Header Everlease's costume. *It may have been a monster that the Chaos Orginisams corrupted. Trivia *Chaos Header Everlease's suit would be heavily modified later for Chaos Darkness *Chaos Header is very similar to Ultraman Great's nemesis Gudis, both were viral lifeforms that plagued the cosmos by infecting and creating monster. *When Chaos Header 0 first appeared and left he bore a distinctly angelic but masculine form and voice. However in Ultraman Saga Chaos Header had a much more feminine body and behavior. This was done on purpose by the designers to invoke the image of a goddess. *Chaos Header is the only known final antagonist in an Ultra series to turn good at the end. Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Page need of rewriting Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Former Villains Category:Chaos Organism Victim Category:Female Kaiju Category:Allies